Tal vez
by life14
Summary: Robin vive con su madre y va a la preparatoria, donde su mejor amiga es Nami, pero su vida cambia drasticamente cuando su madre comienza un noviazgo con alguien que también tiene hijos es un mal summary es mejor leerlo.. jaja Robinx? LuNa
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa… bueno este es el primer fanfic que publico, no quiero adelantar parejas, pero creo que unas se pueden ir descifrando, jejje, solo les diré que una es LuNa. Este fanfic se me ocurrió mientras estaba de viaje. Puede que este un poco dramático, pero esta romanticon.

Este es un universo alterno, los personajes jóvenes tienen entre 16 y 18 años, van en preparatoria.

Los personajes son de Eiichiro Oda no míos.

Si pueden dejen reviews, me harían súper súper feliz!!!!!! Jejejeje.

Hija!!!, ven por favor ya esta la cena!!

Ya voy!!!

Por que insiste tanto en cenar esta vez conmigo… pensó Robin mientras bajaba las escaleras de su pequeña casa.

Ven siéntate, dijo Olvia.

Porque cenas conmigo??? Dijo Robin

Tengo que contarte algo importante

Que??, dijo la morena tratando de cortar la carne.

Tengo un nuevo novio

Ahh

Y? - pregunto su madre

Y que?

Que te parece?

Pues no me importa… contesto fríamente mientras se metía un pedazo de carne a la boca

Hija… se que… pero bueno, este es un buen hombre, y el noviazgo va muy bien, además tiene dos hijos de tu edad…

Ma… de verdad no me importa, haz lo que quieras, siempre dices que es serio, y nunca terminas bien con nadie.

No.. verás, si es serio,

Aha…

Mira ya no estés de difícil.

Robin no contesto, se limito a seguir picando su comida

Su nombre es Monkey D. Dragon – dijo Olvia – y nos invito a comer mañana en la tarde a su casa, para que conozcas a sus hijos. Son unos muchachos muy simpáticos.

Bueno… gracias por la cena Ma. - dijo la chica mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se iba a su cuarto.

Rob..in… ay esa niña…. - suspiro su madre - … y pensar que antes era tan dócil.

Al entrar a su cuarto Robin cerró la puerta y se acostó en su cama, nunca la había importado que su madre tuviera novios, al fin y al cabo nunca duraban, pero tenia el extraño presentimiento de que con ese, su madre se sentía diferente, por eso trataba de evitar lo mayor posible una conversación sobre el tema.

Suspiro, se sentó en la cama y tomo un portarretratos de su buró. En la foto se veían cuatro jóvenes de entre 16 y 17 años. Una joven de pelo anaranjado y grandes ojos cafés sacaba la lengua y hacia la seña de amor y paz. Un joven de cabello rubio con un cigarro en la mano se encontraba en el otro extremo, un mechón de pelo cubría su ojo izquierdo y tenía una mano metida en el bolsillo del pantalón, también sonreía. En el centro se encontraban Robin y un muchacho de cabello verde abrazándola por la cintura sonriendo con los ojos cerrados. Todos se veían tan felices.

Al día siguiente

Ring!!!!!... ( efecto de sonido… se supone que es el timbre de la escuela)

Muy bien guarden sus cosas pueden salir – dijo el profesor Franky –

Nami… - dijo Robin mientras cargaba su mochila – vamos al café?

Claro… pasa algo?

Aya te cuento

Ok

Ya en el café…

Quieres un café pregunto la pelirroja

Si por favor

Ya con el café en la mano se sentó en las mesas del café que se encontraban en la banqueta al lado del parque y le dijo a su amiga

Ya dime… que te pasa, estas toda rara, paso algo con tu madre?

Pues si… resulta que tiene un nuevo novio

Ay Robin… me habías espantado, pensé que era mas grave. Ya deja de preocuparte por eso, es la vida de tu madre. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo, consíguete un novio, no has tenido uno desde Zoro.

No quiero hablar de eso…

Bien bien pero es la verdad… y mira, hablando de novios… ese chico de allá no te deja de ver desde que entramos.

Ahh, no importa…

Solo voltea, esta guapisimo…mmm y ese que viene con el no esta nada mal

Robin volteo y vio a un chico alto, pelo negro, piel blanca, ojos negros, y mejillas llenas de pecas, a su lado había un chico muy parecido a el pero sin pecas y un poco mas bajito ojos grandes y aire de niño

No me interesa….

Eres una boba

Oye… no eras mi amiga….

Si pero de vez en cuando… no caen mal unos buenos picoretes… jajjajaja.

Ay Nami…. Tú no tienes vergüenza…

Solo digo la verdad – dijo la pelirroja

En eso el chico pecoso se monto a su bicicleta y se fue.

Viste se te fue ese muñeco

Jajajajajaja… loca – dijo Robin mientras colocaba el café en la mesa

Bueno ahora dime, porque te molesta tanto que tu madre tenga novio.

Es que se que es su vida y todo eso, pero siento que no me toma en cuanta y ahhhh!!, simplemente me estresa que no tenga una relación estable.

Diciendo esto la morena aventó tan fuerte su brazo que empujó el café. Lo demás pasó en cámara lenta… El chavo de antes se había regresado porque se le había olvidado algo cruzaba la calle, cuando de pronto sintió como algo noqueo el casco haciéndole perder el equilibrio y rodar con su vehículo hasta parar en una esquina del parque.

Robin se tapo la boca y salió corriendo hasta el muchacho

Cuanto lo siento… de verdad perdoname… soy una tonta.. – Robin miraba al chico incada mientras le quitaba el casco.

Verde… es el tipo de hace rato.. pensó

Nami también llegó y ayudó a levantar su bicicleta.

El chico abrió sus ojos y vio a Robin mirándolo

A que bueno que estas bien…

Si… no te preocupes… - el chico se sentó en el pasto - De veras no tengo… - miró a la chica que tenía enfrente – nada.

Por un momento creyó perderse en los ojos azules de la chica

Robin se mordió el labio y lo miro a los ojos con una expresión de vergüenza.

Mi nombre es…

En eso el celular de Robin comenzó a sonar, ella leyó el mensaje y dijo – me lleva… perdón tengo que irme, por favor perdóname… - La chica se levanto rapidísimo tomo a Nami por la muñeca y salió corriendo.

Que pasa Robin!!! Grito Nami

Voy a llegar tarde a la comida de mi madre!!

A ok vamonos Adios le grito al chico.

Que pena con ese chico, lo bueno es que nunca más lo voy a volver a ver…penso Robin

En la entrada de la casa de Monkey D. Dragon

Madre segura que es aquí…

Si por que hija??

Es un barrio muy… mmmmm elegante….

Si verdad, por eso te pedí que te arreglaras. Ponte un poco de brillo niña!

Jajaj si Ma, es que todavía no termino. Muy bien ya esta

Ding dong (otro efecto de sonido) - Yo abro - se oyó desde adentro.

Se abrió la puerta y Robin dio un respingo.

Continuará!!!!!

Que les parecio????

Reviews porfis!!


	2. Chapter 2

La puerta se abrió y Robin se encontró con el mismo chico del café.

Hola, buenas noches, tu debes ser Ace, yo soy Nico Olvia y esta es mi hija Robin.

El chico no respondió, solo abrió los ojos.

No puede ser – pensó Robin – de todas las personas en el mundo, Justo él tiene que ser el hijo del dichoso novio de mi madre… que pena.

Hola!!!!!! Otro chico se asomó por la puerta, y al ver a Robin se atacó de risa y gritó - Pero si es la chava que te tiró el café encima!!!! Jajajaja. Robin comenzó a ponerse roja y su madre la volteo a ver con cara de "Que!!!"

Vez Ace..jajaja Te dije que si la volverías a ve…

Ace le tapó a su hermano la boca con las dos manos y dijo – Por favor pasen, no le hagan caso a este loco… seguro se confunde de persona, jeje U pasen mi padre esta en la sala.

Robin y su madre entraron a la casa mientras Ace soltaba a su hermano y las guiaba a la sala.

En la sala había dos hombres platicando, uno de aproximadamente 40 años de pelo negro y otro de 65 ( con pelo blanco, obviamente). Al ver a Robin y Olvia, se levantaron y se acercaron.

Hola, - Dijo Olvia mientras apretaba la mano de cada uno y les daba un beso (beso de mejilla) a cada uno.Robin hizo lo mismo.

Hija el es Dragon, dijo Olvia

Buenas noches – dijo el de pelo obscuro – Tu debes ser Robin, encantado de conocerte.

Gracias, igualmente. – contesto Robin

Los chicos también se acercaron – Ya deben conocer a mis hijos, el es Luffy – dijo Dragon cogiendo el hombro del muchacho con mirada de niño – y el es Ace – dijo apoyando su otro brazo en el chico mas alto.

Mph mph, tosio el hombre de a lado

A si lo siento, y este es mi padre Garp

Mucho gusto - dijeron las Robin y Olvia

El gusto es mío, siempre es un placer conocer mujeres tan guapas

Madre e hija rieron.

Debo de añadir que si no fuera por el pelo serían iguales

Ya basta de charla vamos a cenar!!!!, dijo Luffy.

PUM, un golpe se oyo en toda la casa.

No seas grosero – dijo Garp

Duele!!!!! – decía el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo y sobaba su cabeza.

Robin y Olvia se quedaron con cara de horror viendo como en la cabeza del chico crecían dos montes

No hagan caso, siempre pasa lo mismo – dijo Ace – Son los golpes con amor del abuelo, nunca fallan jejeje.

Estos chicos de hoy en día son tan irrespetuosos, cuando yo era joven y trabajaba en la marina solo uno de estos golpes bastaban para callar a un impertinente como este por toda su vida, pero a Luffy solo le duran unos minutos.

­­ Luffy miró a su abuelo con cara de muérete y se levantó.

Ya en la mesa el abuelo seguía hablando de sus logros como vice-almirante de la marina mientras todos comían.

Luffy, te he dicho mil veces que no cojas comida de mi plato!!, gritaba Ace mientras le daba codazos a su hermano.

Robin hacía todo el esfuerzo que podía para no encontrarse con la mirada de Ace, aún se sentía avergonzada de el golpe que le habiá hecho hacerce por culpa del café.

Por otro lado Ace esperaba alguna señal que ella mandara para que él pudiera entablar una conversación con. Sin embargo su padre se le adelanto.

Dime Robin – dijo Dragon – Tengo entendido que estas cursando el tercer año de preparatoria¿qué piensas estudiar?

Aún no me decido, estoy entre historia o arqueología como mi madre.

Increíble!!!!! Tu eres arqueóloga – Luffy grito mirando a Olvia - woooow Pa de veras que te conseguiste una novia de lo mejor!!!

PUM, otro golpe sonó en la casa. Ya te dije que no se grita en la mesa – dijo el abuelo.

Esta es una familia de locos, penso Robin, y pensar que mi madre dijo que era serio.­ ­

Gracias - dijo Olvia, pero cuentenme chicos ustedes que quieren estudiar.

Pues yo no lo se aún, peor me gustaría trabajar en el mar… - dijo Luffy

Y tu Ace, supongo que como tienes 19 ya no estas en preparatoria. ¿Qué estudias?

A, yo no estudio, me estoy tomando un año libre sabes, pero, me gustaría dedicarme a todo eso de los efectos especiales de las películas, como explosiones y esas cosas.

Este tipo si que es raro… - volvió a pensar Robin – Se ve que tiene todo el dinero del mundo para estudiar lo que quiera y lo único que le interesa es trabajar en efectos especiales

En eso recordó a Zoro, él era igual, nunca quiso estudiar, solamente dedicarse a la esgrima. Seguro, lo habría logrado…

Que dijiste??, pregunto Ace

Yo!, Robin se sobresaltó

Quien lo habría logrado volvió a preguntar el chico.

Nadie, estaba recordando algunas cosas del colegio. – mintió la chica.

El resto de la cena transcurrió tranquila y al terminar todos siguieron charlando en la mesa.

Chicos porque no le enseñan a Robin la casa, dijo el abuelo

Era lo que menos quería Robin, estar con ese par de idiotas, y menos con Ace, aún no se le pasaba la vergüenza que le había ocurrido en el café.

Si!!, tienes que ver la sala de medallas del abuelo, es impresionante. – dijo Luffy

Muchas gracias, pero no tienen que molestarse, - dijo Robin

No es ninguna molestia - dijo Ace

Anda Robin, mientras nosotros charlamos, dijo su madre.

Yo…

Anda – dijo Dragon – te gustará-

Esta bien, vamos, dijo Robin mientras se levantaba de la mesa. – Garcias por la cena.

No hay de nada linda - dijo Garp

Ven ven por aquí – decía Luffy emocionado

Los tres jovenes caminaron por un pasillo y llegaron a un cuarto muy grande lleno de medallas, cuadros y fotografías del abuelo con personas que parecían importantes.

Todo esto es de Garp?? – Preguntó Robin impresionada.

Si, también mi padre tiene un cuarto igual pero, no nos deja entrar. – dijo Ace.

Por qué? – pregunto Robin – que acaso no son sus hijo…

Plas plum – ambos voltearon y vieron a Luffy tirado en el suelo con muchos trofeos encima

Por eso U – Dijo Ace

Jajajjaja, - Robin empezó a reir – Ya veo, jajajja.

Ace también comenzó a reir, y después de unos segundos Luffy también.

Eso ayudó a que la vergüenza de Robin desapareciera por completo, después de todo , estos chicos estaban acostumbrados a los accidentes.


	3. Chapter 3

Los tres jóvenes seguían caminando por la casa. Cuando llegaron al jardín se detuvieron y Ace dijo:

Ey Robin.

Si – Dijo ella entre risas, ya que Luffy no paraba de hacer tonterías.

Quieres ver un truco… - dijo el chico mientras sacaba un encendedor.

Wohooo, hermano, no me digas que vas a hacer lo de la mano, jejeje, pero si la última vez no pudiste escribir durante un mes jajjaa.

­Callate Luffy¿Tu quieres ver Robin? – preguntó de nuevo.

Bueno, si no es muy peligroso, adelante.

¿Qué si no lo es?!, jajja, cuanto a que lo tenemos que llevar al hospital después de esto, jaja – se burlaba Luffy

Yaaaaa…. Además lo he estado practicando mira – Diciendo esto tomo el encendedor con la mano izquierda, dejo escapar el gas sobre su mano derecha….

Ah!! ya se que vas a hacer, - dijo Robin, - eso es lo hacía Sanji todo el tiempo, es un truco muy viejo, no creo que sea tan peligroso…

Es que nunca has visto uno como este ( dijo Ace mientras hacía cara profesional)

Aha…. Dijo Robin sarcásticamente

Solo mira. – Ace volvió a soltar gas en su mano, en eso prendió el encendedor, y toda su mano se incendió.

Robin no se sorprendió, había visto ese truco muchas veces. Pero su expresión comenzó a cambiar al notar que el fuego no se extinguía. Generalmente la chispa se iba a los pocos segundos de ser encendida. Pero lo peor del caso, es que el chico no parecía presentar ninguna muestra de dolor.

Estas loco!!, vas a quemarte idiota - Gritó la chica

Jajaja, Ya te dije que lo he estado ensayando -diciendo esto movió rápidamente la mano y la llama se apagó.

Como hiciste eso? – preguntó la chica

Jaja, Un mago jamás revela sus secretos. – exclamo Ace.

Oy si tu, ahora eres mago – dijo Robin.

Mi hermano es un Raro, lo único que hizo fue ponerse un protector que ha estado diseñando pero que hasta ahora no le había funcionado jajaja - dijo Luffy

Callate, niño goma.- dijo indignado Ace

Niño goma?? -Preguntó la morena

Es que siempre esta comiendo goma de mascar, pero lo peor del caso es que se la traga.

Vaya par de idiotas, jaja pero son divertidos, pensó la morena

Oye, es que siempre pienso que estoy comiendo otra cosa, y pues me las trago, pero bueno, cambiando de tema – dijo Luffy – Quien era la chica que estaba contigo en el café.

En el café???, a si, es mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Nami. ¿Por qué¿Te gusto??

El chico se puso rojo y gritó – No, no es eso, es que, es que, bueno nada más tenía curiosidad.

Claro….. – dijeron Ace y Robin

Si quieres te la puedo presentar, comento la chica

De veras!!!!,

Si, no será ninguna molestia, ya que somos algo así como "hermanos", supongo que puedo presentarte a mis amigas. – dijo Robin – solo que creo que Nami es más grande que tu ¿o no?

No se, cuantos años tiene ella?- preguntó el moreno

17 como yo.- dijo Robin

A….., bueno no importa, solo es un año, susurro el moreno.

Entonces si te gusta!!, gritó Ace

O///O… Tal vez…. Murmuro Luffy por lo bajo

En eso un pequeño animal se acercó a los chicos.

Hola Chopper!!! Gritó Luffy acariciando al pequeño animal

El pequeño perrito comenzó a lamer el brazo de Luffy, pero al ver a Robin se paro en dos patitas y se apoyo en las piernas de la chica.

Que lindo, animalito¿Por qué tiene un sombrero con cuernos?? – preguntó Robin

Ace se acercó a Robin y le dijo al oído aprovechando que su hermano se había agachado para jugar con Chopper - Es que mi hermano siempre quiso un reno, pero para no comprarle uno, le compramos un perro y le pusimos ese sombrero. A la fecha sigue pensando que es un Reno.

Robin no pudo ponerle mucha atención al chico debido a que tenerlo tan cerca le había hecho sentirse algo incomoda.Por el contrario, Ace, no se había sentido tan contento en todo el día como en ese momento, estar tan cerca de esa chica le hacía sentirse diferente. Cuando se separó de ella se quedó mirándola. Robin se percato de lo sucedido y para cortar el momento incomodo dijo – E-entonces es un reno verdad Luffy

Sip se llama Chopper – Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa enorme. – Pero bueno voy a llevarlo a su casita, ahorita vengo.

Robin y Ace se quedaron solos en el jardín.

Bueno, dijo Ace, cuéntame, tienes novio?

Ah, no, no tengo

De veras, - dijo el chico, intentando no mostrar que ese hecho le parecía excelente – Que raro…

Mmmmm ahora esta con el viejo truco del novio, esta bien juguemos un poco con él - pensó Robin y después dijo - ¿Por qué es tan raro?

Porque estas muy mona jaja,

Robin no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, nunca pensó que se lo diría así de rápido, por lo menos hubiera esperado que la platica comenzara a calentarse. La chica comenzó a pensar en una respuesta que lo dejara callado, pero solo pudo decir – G-gracias.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, creía que podía deshacerse de ese pretendiente, como lo había hecho de tantos otros, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Ese sentimiento que se había enterrado con Zoro parecía querer salir de nuevo, pero ella no lo permitiría, no podía, así que decidió borrar esos pensamiento de su cabeza diciendo.- Tu casa es preciosa¿podemos regresar al comedor??

Ace no parecía entender, lo único que el quería, era quedarse con ella mas tiempo. Robin era diferente a todas las demás chicas con las que había salido, no solo era guapa, tenía algo indescifrable que lo hacía querer conocer más sobre ella.

Gracias, Esta bien regresemos -dijo el chico.

Al entrar al comedor Olvia exclamo – Hija, Ace, que bueno que llegan, donde esta Luffy??

Esta jugando con el perro, dijo Ace

A bueno no importa, - interrumpió Dragon - ya se enterará. Queremos decirles que invitaremos a Robin y a su madre a nuestra casa de campo. Todo esto para que se conozcan mejor.

Robin abrió los ojos y miró a su madre

Si quieres puedes invitar a una amiga -dijo el abuelo

Si, es una casa muy grande, además tengo entendido que hay vacaciones escolares dentro de una semana. Así que no habrá problemas con eso – añadió Dragon

Entonces, que dices hija, -dijo Olvia

Esta bien, gracias – dijo Robin, pero en su interior deseaba quedarse en su casa

El Lunes en la escuela

Como te fue con el novio de tu madre amiga – dijo Nami al ver entrar a Robin

No sabes, adivina quiénes eran los dichosos hijos de el novio – dijo la morena.

Quienes eran???

Recuerdas los tipos del café

Si, no, no me digas que eran esos guapos.

Pues si te digo

Jajajajjaajaa vaya suerte que tienes amiga¿y qué paso??

Por suerte no me dijo nada de lo ocurrido en el café. Y pues el resto del tiempo me la pase bien. A... y adivina que….

¿Qué?

Que el chico que te gusto, me pidio referencias tuyas jajja

De veras!!!!

Si

Pues a ver si un día los invitas a salir y me llevas para hablar con ese chico, por cierto como se llaman.

El mayor se llama Ace, y el que te gustó, Luffy.

Mmmmm, que raro nombre, pero ya sabes eh…. tienes que arreglarme una cita.

Creo que eso ya esta hecho.

Por que??

Porque su padre nos invito a mi y a mi madre a pasar una semana en su casa de campo.

Y?????

Pues que me dijo que invitara a una amiga

Wooow!!,

Por lo visto si te gusto el chico, jajja -dijo picaramente la morena

O///O Mira quien habla… -repondió la pelirroja con la cara colorada

Por que lo dices.

Eres una boba, crees que no me doy cuenta o que?? Desde hace un año no te había oído decir que te la habías pasado bien con un chavo.

Esa no es razón para creer que me gusta.- dijo Robin.

Si claro, pero bueno entonces, dime, que debo llevarme para el viaje. Dijo Nami mientras sacaba sus libros y los colocaba en la mesa.


	4. Chapter 4

Robin se encontraba leyendo en su cuarto una noche. Y habían pasado varios días desde que la chica cenó con la familia D. sin embargo algo no la dejaba estar tranquila. No podía imaginarse una semana entera con esas personas. No porque fueran groseras o algo parecido, si no por como se sentía ella al estar junto a cierto chico pecoso. Robin se encontraba muy confundida, no quería aceptar que ese muchacho le interesaba, o más bien no se sentía capaz de sentir algo nuevo por alguien.

"Menos mal que irá Nami" pensó mientras cerraba su libro y se tiraba en la cama.

¿Por que me dejaste así?… murmuró antes de quedarse dormida.

_Sueño:_

Ya basta Zoro… mi madre nos va a ver!! – decía entre risas Robin mientras apartaba la cara del chico que se encontraba abrazándola.

Ya… no te hagas del rogar.. Además tu madre ni siquiera ha llegado..- dijo un chico de cabello verde, alto, y un poco robusto para un chico de su edad mientras se separaba un poco y la miraba a los ojos.

Ya se, pero, que tal si llega… - dijo ella.

Esta bien, te dejo - dijo Zoro, soltando a la chica y sentándose en el sofá con cara de insatisfacción.

No me mires así… - dijo Robin mirando a Zoro con ojos de perrito regañado.

AH!!! Como puedes manipularme tan fácil mujer!!, dijo el peliverde mientras se levantaba del sillón y besaba la frente de Robin.

Solo me gusta molestarte… - dijo ella mientras lo besaba – ya deberías conocerme, llevamos un año juntos.

Es que siempre tienes algo nuevo, por eso me gustas... – dijo el chico mientras la volvía a besar. – Entonces que,¿vienes a la fiesta?

No se, es que mi Ma, no ha llegado, y seguro se va a preocupar.

Anda, es mejor pedir perdón que permiso.

Bueno, esta bien, pero ¿Quién nos va a llevar?. – pregunto la morena

El calzonasos de Sanji.

Pobre chico, ya no le digas así, pensé que era tu amigo.

Lo es, lo es, pero es un pervertido, jejejeje, además es divertido molestarlo.

Hombres… bueno pero volviendo a lo de la fiesta, ¿Va a ir Nami? – dijo Robin

No, dijo que se iba a ir con su hermana y su madre a cenar.- dijo Zoro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Que lastima… - suspiro la chica.

Oye, lo dices como si fuera un castigo, que no quieres pasar mas tiempo con tu novio.

Jajajaja, pero si Sanji también va…

Si, pero el va estar ocupado coqueteando con media fiesta, y mientras tanto tu y yo podríamos hacer cosas mas divertidas – dijo el chico mientras tomaba a Robin por la cintura.

Ya te pareces a Sanji, jajaja.

Oye eso fue personal, además tu tienes la culpa.

Yo??

Si… por guapa.

Adulador…

Además sabes que si te digo estas cosas es porque te quiero – Dijo el chico

Solo me quieres?? – dijo Robin con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Zoro decir esas cosas.

O///O

Pareces un niño, somos novios desde hace un año y aún te sonrojas.

Ya sabes que no soy bueno en estas cosas.

Tu ego de hombre es demasiado grande como para decir esas dos palabras.

Mmmmm.

Pues yo si te lo puedo decir,- dijo Robin desafiante. – T-e a-m-o

Eres una cursi…

No seas grosero!!!!

Jajajajaja, sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras, pero si quieres – besó el cuello de la chica – te lo puedo demostrar…

Y Sanji es el pervertido…- dijo sarcásticamente Robin.

Bip bip!! ( efecto de sonido)En eso se oyó un claxon afuera de la casa

Ah… ya llegó Sanji, dijo Robin.

Ah… por qué justo ahora. – dijo Zoro separándose de la chica – bueno, entonces, ¿vienes?

Mmmm, - Robin se mordió el labio y por fin dijo – Esta bien. Solo subo por algo para taparme y nos vamos.

Robin subió las escaleras de su casa y bajo con un abrigo largo y blanco. – Nos vamos?

Vale – Zoro camino junto a ella hasta la puerta. Se disponía a abrirla cuando volteó a ver a Robin y dijo – Te amo.

Robin se sorprendió un poco, ya que el nunca soltaba esas palabras tan a la ligera, pero lo beso y le sonrió mientras decía – Yo igual.

Ambos salieron y vieron a un chico rubio con un mechón de pelo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, un cigarrillo en la mano, y extrañamente vestido de traje en un pequeño coche color blanco esperando al otro lado de la calle.

Ohh que linda te ves hoy Robin!!!!! – dijo el chico Rubio mientras salía del coche y saludaba a la chica.

Gracias Sanji

El chico se adelantó y se disponía a besar la mano de Robin cuando Zoro dijo – Tranquilo, ahí cejas raritas.

Que dijiste marimo… - dijo Sanji

Lo que oís… Oye!! no me digas marimo – dijo Zoro

Yo digo lo que quiero – volvió a gritar el rubio.

Ya chicos, tranquilos, que no íbamos a una fiesta. – Dijo Robin separando a los dos chicos

Enseguida queridísima Robin!!!! – exclamo Sanji, mientras abría la puerta trasera para que la chica pudiera entrar.

Bueno pues date prisa cocinerito, que si no vamos a llegar cuando se acabe la fiesta – dijo Zoro sentándose en el asiento de adelante. Robin se puso el cinturón de seguridad y saco el maquillaje de su bolsa.

Si, si cabeza de pasto, ya voy… - dijo el rubio mientras encendía el coche.

Ringggggggggggggg!!!! (Efecto de sonido, se supone que es el despertador)

_Fin del sueño._

Robin abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo en su cuarto. "De nuevo ese sueño" pensó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el baño. La chica se miró en el espejo y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos, y al abrirlos se dirigió a la regadera. Abrió el agua, y la reguló para encontrar la temperatura deseada. La ducha duró largo rato, ya que era la única cosa que la relajaba de verdad además de leer.

Al salir se vistió y bajó a desayunar. Su madre se encontraba en la cocina y al verla entrar dijo – Buenos días. ¿Qué vas a desayunar?

Buenos días Ma – contestó Robin. – creo que un cereal.

Bueno, pero bien servido – Diciendo esto, Olvia, le sirvió a su hija un plato de cereal con leche y unas rodajas de platano encima.

Gracias…- dijo Robin.

¿Qué tienes hija? – Preguntó de nuevo Olvia – Te ves triste.

Mh, nada, no te preocupes, solo un mal sueño.- dijo Robin.

Hija, esos malos sueños no son normales, deberías…

No empieces madre, ya te he dicho que todo esta bien.- después de decir esto la morena termino su desayuno, y se fue a lavar los dientes. Al salir del baño se dirigió a la calle y le gritó a su madre. – Adiós, Ma, que tengas un buen día.

Al salir de su casa tomo el autobús escolar y se sentó en unos de los asientos laterales. Después de algunas cuadras Nami también subió al autobús,se sentó al lado de su amiga y dijo – Buenos días, ¿por qué esa cara?

Buenos días, pues…. Te lo contaré en el café después de la escuela.

OK, - dijo Nami – pero me preocupas ya iba tiempo que no te veía así.

Es que de nuevo tuve esos sueños, en los que recuerdo todo lo de aquel día.- comentó Robin.

Robin… de verdad me preocupa verte así, no crees que deberías ver a un psicólogo.

Ya estas igual que mi madre, mejor llegando al café hablamos.

Al bajarse del autobús entraron a la escuela. Tomaron sus clases normales durante el día, y al terminar fueron al café. Robin pidió un expresso súper cargado y Nami un jugo de mandarina.

Te va a dar osteoporosis – dijo Nami al ver la bebida de Robin.

es que hoy estoy un poco estresada. – dijo la morena.

Mmmmm, eso dices siempre – dijo la pelirroja. – A y por cierto que has sabido de tus "hermanos"

Jaja, nada desde la cena, y la verdad me alegro un poco – dijo Robin - pero ¿por qué la pregunta?, jaja, tanto interés en Luffy

O///O… no, lo digo porque… acaban de entrar.- dijo Nami

Robin se atragantó con el café –Cof cof, no puede ser.. – dijo Robin volteando a ver la puerta de entrada. Otra vez aquí…


	5. Chapter 5

Ace entró al café, había ido a ese lugar a esa misma hora desde que cenó con Robin. Quería encontrársela de nuevo, platicar con ella, saber más sobre ella. Pero aún así la chica no había aparecido ningún día por ahí. Era jueves y sabía que en dos días la vería de nuevo, pero no le importaba, entre más veces se la encontrara mejor.

Al abrir la puerta ojeo por todo el lugar sin muchas esperanzas de encontrar a Robin, pero fue su hermano quien encontró a la chica primero.

Mira, ahí están, - dijo Luffy mientras se dirigía hacía Nami y Robin. Ace sonrió, por fin podría verla.

Hola Robin, como estas – dijo de nuevo Luffy mientras saludaba con la mano y sonreía.

Hola Chicos, - dijo la morena mientras trataba de sonreír. En eso Luffy se acercó y le dijo al oído – Me prometiste que me ibas a presentar a tu amiga.

A si lo siento, jeje, Nami, el es Luffy, Luffy, ella es mi mejor amiga Nami.

Mucho gusto, - dijo la chica pelirroja.

Igual – dijo Luffy mientras le daba la mano a la chica.

Tu debes ser Ace, volvió a decir Nami mientras miraba al otro chico.- Robin me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. – Robin miró a Nami con cara de "cállate, no te pases"

De veras – dijo Ace. La noticia le había parecido excelente.- pues gracias… ella también nos ha hablado mucho de ti, verdad Luffy.

Luffy no oyó, se había quedado mirando a Nami todo el tiempo.

Luffy!! – le gritó Ace.

Que..??- dijo Luffy, como despertando.

Ah...olvídalo - dijo su hermano.- por cierto chicas, no quieren algo, yo invito.

No muchísimas gracias - dijo Robin - pero ya nos íbamos.

¿Qué?…. yo no me quiero ir - dijo Nami - yo quiero hablar un rato con ellos.

Si por favor quédense – dijo Luffy

Anda - dijo Ace mirando a Robin. - si quieren les disparo un postre.

Que amable, no te preocupes obvio nos que damos - dijo Nami mientras los invitaba para que se sentaran.

Robin quería decir algo, pero las palabras no salían. Así que se resignó pensando que todo lo hacía para que Nami tuviera la oportunidad e hablar con Luffy.

Oye Robin¿no tienes calor? - dijo Nami - ¿Por qué no salimos a las mesas de afuera?

Si vamos – dijo Luffy – no me gustan los lugares cerrados.

Mmmm… - a Robin le traían malos recuerdos esas mesas.

Si quieren ustedes salgan, yo me quedo con ella – dijo Ace mientras sonreía.

No te molestes por favor – dijo Robin.

A bueno, vamos Luffy – dijo la pelirroja ignorando a su amiga y saliendo del lugar

Ok – contesto Luffy, mientras acompañaba a Nami a las mesas de afuera.

Al salir los dos jóvenes se sentaron uno en frente de otro y Nami dijo – A si que tu eres el dichoso nuevo "hermanito" de mi amiga…

Bueno, si así quieres verlo. – dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

Jajaja, es broma, solo es para iniciar la conversación, pero cuéntame ¿tu hermano tiene novia? – dijo Nami inclinándose hacia Luffy.

No – dijo Luffy algo preocupado de que a Nami le gustara Ace y a la vez un poco nerviose de sentir a la chica tan cerca de él.

Mmm, ya veo, entonces por lo que veo, tiene planes para conseguir una pareja pronto.

No lo se – mintió el chico.

Se ve que es un chavo muy prometedor – suspiró la pelirroja.

Espera, un segundo, yo creí que veníamos aquí para platicar de nosotros, no creí que te gustará mi hermano. – dijo Luffy con un tono algo molesto

L-lo siento – dijo Nami dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo – no me mal entiendas, yo lo digo por Robin, La verdad a mi no me gusta tu hermano, bueno, es guapo y todo eso, pero creo que tu eres … mas lindo. – esto ultimo lo dijo poniéndose un poco roja.

Luffy, relajó su expresión y coloco su mano encima de la de la chica y dijo – tu también eres linda - Nami sonrió y alzó el pulgar de su mano para acariciar la del chico. Después de unos segundos exclamó de nuevo.

Entonces dime¿En qué colegio vas?

Mientras tanto con Robin y Ace.

Robin no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en menos de un minuto Luffy y Nami se habían ido dejándola con Ace. La idea de platicar con él no le molestaba, pero la sensación de estar con ese chico era extraña.

Entonces – Dijo Ace - ¿qué tal la escuela?

Bien, gracias – contesto Robin tomando un trago de café, y tratando de perecer indiferente. – y a ti ¿cómo te ha ido?

Ja, bien también, pero dime ¿a tu amiga… Nami, le gusto mi hermano?

No lo se, pero supongo que si.

Lo supones???

Pues oye son cosas de chicas, no puedo contarte todo - dijo Robin sonriendo.

Ya veo, pero, no crees que si hay química podríamos darles un empujón.

O sea que quieres ayudar a tu hermano para que conquiste a Nami.

Exactamente.

¿Y quieres que te ayude?

Si

Bueno, la verdad no tengo ningún inconveniente. Creo que el es un buen chico para Nami.

Ja, sabía que podría contar contigo - dijo Ace – Supongo que vienes saliendo de la escuela - volvió a decir mientras señalaba el uniforme de Robin.

Si, casi siempre nos venimos a este café después de la escuela, además, es jueves.

La conversación no parecía tomar el rumbo que Ace quería. Por más que intentaba que la chica le platicará algo más que él no supiera, menos información obtenía. Esa chica de verdad era inteligente, o él era muy tonto. Sin embargo, se arriesgó a decir:

He estado pensando mucho en ti estos días.

La chica se sorprendió de que Ace le dijera eso, pero Robin no sabía si debía decirle que ella también había estado pensando en el. Sin embargo no pudo contener las palabras y dijo:

Yo también.

Ace no esperaba esta respuesta, y por lo mismo no había pensado en las palabras que debía decirle si su contestación era afirmativa, la verdad él creía que la chica le contestaría cualquier otra cosa, pero como siempre Robin resultaba impredecible para él.

Robin subió la mirada y se encontró con los ojos negros del chico. Le resultaban tan familiares, tan relajados, que pensó perderse en ellos unos segundos. La morena estaba tan concentrada que se olvidó de todo. El sueño de la noche anterior, y el estrés habían desaparecido. Ace también miró a Robin e intentó decir algo, pero en ese momento no había palabras. La chica no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero lo interpreto como una oportunidad para conocer más a ese chico. Por otro lado Ace no podía creer que se estuviera enamorando después de tanto tiempo.

Que les pareció... Creo que este quedó un poco mas romántico jeje. porfa si pueden dejen reviews...

Besos y Bye


	6. Chapter 6

La tarde se pasó rápidamente, y ambas parejas seguían platicando en el café

La tarde se pasó rápidamente, y ambas parejas seguían platicando en el café. Luffy y Nami se dedicaban a coquetearse, mientras que Ace explicaba a Robin el arte de grafitear paredes.

¿Entonces tú quieres estudiar topos? – dijo Luffy algo confundido.

Jajjaa, T-o-p-o-g-r-a-f-í-a – deletreó Nami - Es una rama de la geografía que se dedica a hacer mapas.

Mmmmm, entonces no trabajas con topos – dijo Luffy con un tono de decepción.

No tontito… - rió la pelirroja.

Eyyy eso fue personal!! – grito Luffy.

Perdón – dijo Nami con ojitos de perrito.

Jaja como no te voy a perdonar, jaja si te ves liadísima así – dijo el moreno sonriendo.

G-gracias… - dijo Nami tímidamente. "¿Cómo puedo ponerme roja con este tipo, si solo lo he tratado una tarde?" pensó la chica." Soy una boba" Se dijo.

Nami se disponía a tomar un poco de jugo pero accidentalmente tiró el popote al suelo. Cuando la chica se disponía a recogerlo, el moreno hizo lo mismo y ambos chocaron.

OUCH!! – dijeron los dos antes de estallar en carcajadas. Luffy no supo identificarlo pero creyó sentir los labios de la chica muy cerca de los suyos en el golpe. Instintivamente se llevo los dedos a los labios

¿Estás bien? – preguntó Nami mientras se sobaba la frente. Ella tampoco había pasado por alto la sensación, pero decidió actuar como si solo hubiera sido un golpe.

S-s-si… - tartamudeó el moreno.

_Mientras tanto dentro del café._

Y ¿has tenido novios antes? - pregunto Ace.

Si – contesto Robin.

¿Cuántos? – volvió a decir Ace.

Adivina…- dijo la morena sonriendo.

Mmmm 10 – se burlo el chico.

No-o – dijo Robin.

La verdad no tengo ni idea, eres la mujer mas complicada que conozco. – dijo Ace.

Oye, eso es u cumplido o una ofensa? – dijo Robin.

Un cumplido – dio Ace.

Bueno entonces te diré que 2.

Solo 2

Si.

Hace cuanto fue el más reciente – dijo el chico.

Hace poco más de un año.- dijo La morena sorbiendo un poco de café.

Y porque falló.

La verdad no me siento cómoda con este tema – dijo Robin.

Lo siento- dijo el moreno- ¿te lastimó?

No fue su culpa…- dijo ella, no le gustaba hablar de eso, pero con ese chico era diferente, no se sentía molesta, mas bien sentía confianza. No podía explicarlo, era como hubiera sido amiga del moreno toda la vida.

Si no quieres hablar de eso no hay problema, podemos dejarlo para otra ocasión. – dijo Ace al notar que la chica bajaba la mirada.

Creo que eso será lo mejor…

En eso Ace subió la mano a la mesa, tomo la de la chica y dijo – sabes que estoy aquí para lo que quieras, no dudes en decirme las cosas a mi, quiero que sepas que tienes un amigo en quien confiar.

La chica hubiera querido contestarle algo, pero su celular comenzó a sonar.

Si diga – contesto la morena – Ok, si ma, ya voy para la casa, nos vemos allá. Si, si, bye. – La chica cerró el celular y le dijo Ace – Lo siento, pero ya me tengo que ir.

No quieres que te lleve a tu casa… dijo el chico.

Muchísimas gracias, pero no quiero darte molestias.- diciendo esto la morena tomó sus cosas, se levantó de la mesa, y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ace – Gracias por la platica de hoy – grito mientras salía del café y se despedía de Nami.

A-adiós… susurro Ace levantando la mano.

_Mientras con Nami y Luffy._

Al parecer mi amiga se olvidó de mi, jaja, voy a tener que regresarme sola - dijo Nami después de ver a Robin salir del café corriendo - Bueno al parecer yo también me tengo que ir

¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? – dijo Luffy.

Muchas gracias… - dijo Nami.

No te preocupes, el placer es mío, jaja no todos los días acompañas a una chica tan guapa a su casa.

Jajaa, gracias…

En eso Ace salió del café y le dijo a Luffy – Oi Luffy, ya me voy, ¿te vienes?

No… voy a acompañar a Nami a su casa- dijo el moreno.

OK, solo no llegues tarde, y no se porten mal… - dijo Ace con una sonrisa picara en los labios.

Este….- ambos chicos se miraron y se sonrojaron, pero antes de que pudieran replicar Ace se había subido a su patineta y salido del lugar.

Bueno, pues de nuevo, estamos los dos solos…- dijo Luffy mirando a Nami.

¿nos vamos? – preguntó Nami.

Vale!! – dijo Luffy mientras caminaba junto a Nami.

_Mi__entras tanto con Robin._

"Eres una estúpida Robin, como pudiste despedirte de ese modo, solo a ti se te ocurre, Ahhhh, pero porque pienso tanto en eso, si ni siquiera fue un beso en los labios." – pensaba la morena mientras caminaba. De repente gritó – ¡¡Por qué me pongo así por un idiota?!

En eso una voz se oyó detrás de ella. - Espero que no sea alguien que conozco.

Robin volteó la cabeza algo sobresaltada y se encontró con Ace sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos y un pie sobre la patineta. La chica se apresuró a decir de la manera mas natural que pudo – No creo que lo conozcas…- "no puedo creer que me haya seguido hasta aquí, ¿qué no tiene nada mas interesante que hacer?" pensó mientras trataba de disimular tranquilidad. – Por cierto, que haces aquí, pensaba que tu casa era justamente del otro lado.

Si – contestó el chico mientras recogía su patineta del suelo – pero se me hizo muy grosero dejar que una chica se valla sola por las calles a estas horas de la noche.

Son las 6 de la tarde.- dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos

U jejeje, pues… de todas formas no es correcto. – Ambos se miraron, y comenzaron a caminar.

De verdad no te hubieras molestado, mi cas….

Ya te dije que no tienes porque preocuparte – la interrumpió Ace

Esta bien ya no te diré nada… jaja – sonrió Robin, la chica no podía creer que el chico fuera tan persistente.

Entonces dime mujer… porque eres tan seria cuando tienes una sonrisa tan bonita – dijo el chico.

Robin volteó a verlo con ojos de sorpresa pero no pudo evitar reírse del súbito piropo del moreno.

Lo ves – dijo Ace.

No te cansas de adularme verdad…

Yo no digo mentiras, es la verdad.

No te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. – dijo la morena entre risas

Pues por que no lo intentas, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente. – dijo el chico.

Eres un descarado… por eso me caes bien.

¿De verdad?

Si, ¿por qué no deberías de caerme bien? – pregunto Robin.

No lose, a lo mejor apara ti solo soy un idiota adulador que no tiene otra cosa que hacer mas que molestar chavas bonitas.- dijo Ace encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Acerté?

Robin se detuvo en seco, miro al chico y dijo – Al principio eso creí, pero creo que ahora podemos quitar el "idiota" de tu auto descripción.

Ese fue un golpe bajo….¿en serio esa es la imagen que tienes de mi?

No, la verdad es que eres un chico bastante dulce. – dijo Robin comenzando a caminar de nuevo

Gracias… creo. – contesto Ace

_Mi__entras con Luffy y Nami_

Ambos jóvenes caminaban rumbo a la casa de Nami. De vez en cuando se dedicaban una mirada y ambos se sonrojaban, pero de inmediato empezaban las carcajadas por alguna tontería que hacía el muchacho.

Es la tercera vez que te tropiezas con la banqueta, y la segunda que chocas con un poste – dijo Nami riendo mientras el chico se sobaba la cabeza.- deberías concentrarte un poco mas en el camino, si no de regreso te vas a perder.

Lo, siento – dijo Luffy encogiéndose de hombros- pero es difícil concentrarse cuando alguien te distrae tanto.

Pero si yo no he hecho nada – repeló la pelirroja.

Claro que si, es mas interesante ver tu cara que la banqueta.- dijo el chico mirando las nubes. – es tu culpa por ser bonita… jeje

La chica se sonrojo y volteó a ver al muchacho, pero al no ir viendo el suelo perdió el equilibrio. Y hubiera caído en un charco de la calle de no ser por que el moreno la sujetó antes del golpe. La chica quedó de frente al muchacho, peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.

Ves…parece que yo no soy el único distraído – dijo Luffy mientras sonreía. Nami no respondió, pero su cara se acercaba lentamente a la del moreno. El chico comenzó a hacer lo mismo, casi sentía la punta de la nariz de la chica. En eso un carro pasó a toda velocidad sobre el charco del que Nami acababa de salvarse y empapó a los dos chicos.

El momento romántico se había esfumado, y ahora los susodichos se morían de la risa observando sus ropas empapadas. Pero siguieron caminando. Al llegar a la casa de la pelirroja, Nami abrió la puerta y dijo – Si quieres puedes pasar a secarte.

Luffy estuvo a punto de contestar que si cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. – un segundo – le dijo a la chica. Nami espero.

Si, si .. Que!!.. – grito el moreno cerrando el celular. – Lo siento Nami, pero debo irme volando a mi casa…mi abuelo esta enfurecido porque Chopper tiró todos sus trofeos, y se comió la carne del refrigerador… perdóname… pero me tengo que ir. – Y diciendo esto le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica (que por cierto tenía cara de confusión) y salió corriendo.

Que tipo más raro…- suspiro La chica entrando a su casa tocándose la mejilla.

_Regresando con Robin y Ace_

Bueno pues ya llegamos - dijo la morena al chico.

Pues supongo que ya acabo el buen rato…- dijo Ace encogiéndose de hombros.

Si,eso parece…- respondió Robin

Si… - suspiro Ace

(Silencio incómodo)

Gracias por el café y por acompañarme a casa… - dijo por fin Robin viendo al chico a los ojos.

No te preocupes...- dijo él intentando no embobarse.

Pues…. Hasta el sábado… supongo, - volvió a decir Robin mientras le ofrecia la mano a Ace.

El chico tomó la mano de la chica, pero no la agito si no que se acerco y se despidió de beso. – Hasta el sábado – le dijo al separarse.

Robin asintió con la cabeza entro corriendo a su casa. No quería que el chico notara que se estaba poniendo roja. Pero al irse tan precipitadamente su bufanda calló al suelo. Ace la recogió e intentó devolvérsela, pero decidió que no sería malo conservarla una par de días. El chico emprendió la marcha hasta su casa y casi involuntariamente se llevó la prenda a la nariz. Olía a ella.

Que les pareció!?

Perdón por tardarme tanto, pero no habia tenido tiempo. Espero que la espera haya sido gratificante para ustedes.

Gracias a: **doushi clef, OnePieceLover, sheik12, kaizoku ou16, Lokzar. Por sus reviews**!!


	7. Chapter 7

Miles de prendas volaban por el aire y caían directo a la maleta de Nami mientras buscaba entre su armario, las cosas necesari

Miles de prendas volaban por el aire y caían directo a la maleta de Nami mientras buscaba entre su armario las cosas necesarias para las vacaciones. Ya había llenado dos enormes maletas con muchísimas cosas, y aún no parecían suficientes.

¡¡Ah!!, ¡¡Esto es lo que me pasa por empezar el equipaje 20 minutos antes de irme!! – gritaba la chica mientras corría de una lado a otro de su habitación recolectando cosas.

En eso un claxon se oyó frente a su casa y Nami se detuvo en seco. Se acercó a la ventana y vio a Robin bajando de un auto que ella no conocía. Habían llegado a recogerla. Rápidamente cerró sus maletas y las bajo por las escaleras de su casa. Ambas pesaban demasiado por lo que estuvo a punto de rodarlas en vez de cargarlas. Al ver a su madre le dio un beso y se despidió.

Adiós mamá, te veo en una semana.

Cuídate y no hagas destrozos ni estafes a la gente…- dijo Bellemere mientras abrazaba a su hija.

¿Yo mamá? - dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo mientras se colocaba un sombreo en la cabeza y se dirigía a la puerta.

Ah, y salúdame a Olvia y a Robin- gritó su madre desde la cocina.

¡¡Si ma!! ¡Adiós!- dijo Nami mientras salía de la casa.

Al salir encontró a Robin fuera del coche esperándola. Pero se percato de que aquel auto no era el único que la aguardaba. El otro era una camioneta bastante grande llena de equipaje, víveres, y Chopper. Nami supo que venía con Robin debido a que adentro de la ya mencionada camioneta estaban la mamá de su amiga y el señor que se encontraba al lado de ella parecía ser su novio.

La pelirroja saludo con el brazo a la pareja y se dirigió hacia Robin con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No me dijiste que tenías coche nuevo amiga, además, donde están los otros dos simios – dijo Nami. Desgraciadamente la chica no se había dado cuenta que las ventanas eran polarizadas y que de hecho los dos "simios" estaban ahí dentro.

¡Aquí estamos ¡ - gritó Luffy sacando la cabeza por el quema cocos.

Robin solo se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, y Nami solo deseaba que el suelo se abriera y la tragara entera.

¡Jajajaja! Estas más roja que un tomate jajaja. – dijo Luffy viendo como Nami no regresaba a su color original. – A mi no me afecta, de todos modos, mi abuelo siempre me llama así, jajajaja, lo bueno es que Ace no te oyó jaja esta bien dormido.

Antes de que la situación se volviera más incomoda, Robin dijo – Creo que mejor vamos acomodando tus maletas Nami.

Las dos chicas acomodaron las maletas con mucho trabajo, mientras Luffy despertaba a su hermano. – Ace!! Adivina quien te dijo sim….. – Luffy no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Nami le tapo la boca mientras gritaba – Si jeje… Robin dijo que eras muyyyyy eeeeeeehhhh…. Siiim…Siiim Siiiimpático, jeje si eso dijo.

¡¡Que yo que!! – gritó Robin desde la cajuela.

Nada amigui.. jejeje, mejor vámonos ya. – dijo la Pelirroja mientras se dirigía a la parte trasera del auto. Pero al abrir las puertas se dio cuenta de que ya no había lugar para nadie más en el coche gracias a sus enormes maletas.

Mmmmm…. Creo que no hay espaaaacioooooo…. – dijo malévolamente la pelirroja.

O no… ahora que esta pensando esta loca - pensó Robin mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba lo peor.

¿A qué te refieres? Dijeron los chicos

A que tendremos que dividirnos – volvió a decir la chica con el mismo tono de malicia.

A perfecto – dijo Robin – Tu y yo iremos en la camioneta, y ellos dos irán en el auto.

Este… no quiero arruinarles el plan, pero…. Mi hermano y yo somos algo propensos a quedarnos dormidos en los coches…. Je je – dijo Ace

Perfecto…. – dijo Nami entre dientes. Asegurando se de que nadie la oyera.

Entonces, Tú ve con Ace y yo me voy con Luffy en la camioneta. – dijo Robin sin mucha preocupación.

¡No! – gritaron Luffy, Ace y Nami al mismo tiempo.

¿Por qué? – Preguntó la morena algo molesta.

Emmmm, este…. Pues…. – Los tres chicos no sabían como repelar a aquella propuesta.

Ya lo se!! – Gritó Nami – No recuerdas que tu Robin te mareas muchísimo si no vas adelante…..?

Ah, eso es cierto.. - dijo Robin por lo bajo – Pero… aún así…

Nada de peros amiga… mas vale prevenir que lamentar – dijo Nami guiando a Robin al asiento delantero. – de todas formas va mucho que no platico con tu mamá.

Esa Nami - pensó Robin mientras cerraba la puerta – solo hizo esto para estar con Luffy……o será… podría ser, que… lo hizo para que yo estuviera con A…no, no lo creo Nami no sería capaz de hacerme esto.

Fiufff…. Jeje, todo marcho a la perfección jeje, Robin esta con Ace y yo…con Luffy. Jeje dos pajaros de un tiro.¡¡woow, que mente maestra tengo!! – pensó Nami mientras se subía a la camioneta.

¿Que pasó con Ustedes? – preguntó Olvia al ver que Luffy y Nami subían a la camioneta.

Oh!! Esque hubo un problema de espacio, y ya sabes que Robin se marea con facilidad en los asientos de atrás… - dijo Nami

A es verdad… muy bien, vámonos – dijo de nuevo Olvia.

_Con Robin y Ace_

El auto ya llevaba 15 minutos andando sin que ninguno de los dos hablara, y el ambiente comenzaba a ponerse algo raro.

Platícame algo - dijo finalmente Ace cortando el silencio – si no me vas contando algo, seguro me duermo jejeje.

La morena puso cara de horror, que podía ser peor que ir con un narcolépsico en el coche. - No se, como que te gustaría saber – dijo Robin sin despegar los ojos de la carretera.

Lo que sea, por ejemplo, ¿Por qué te pone tan nerviosa ir en auto? – dijo el moreno estirando sus brazos sobre el volante.

¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó Robin sorprendida volteando por primera vez a ver al chico a la cara.

Porque no has dejado de arrugar ese papel desde que arrancamos. – dijo volteando un instante para señalarle el objeto.

¿Pues a ti no te pondría nervioso ir en la autopista con un conductor que se queda dormido fácilmente? – dijo sarcásticamente la morena.

Jajaja, no creo que sólo sea eso… - dijo el chico.

Jaja, eres mas observador de lo que creí – dijo Robin mientras sonreía un poco.

Me subestimas demasiado Nico Robin, - dijo el chico con acento seductor.

No tienes remedio – dijo la morena entre risas – tienes el ego hasta el cielo, señor Ace – volvió a decir copiando el acento seductor del chico.

- Jaja, pero nos estamos desviando del tema. Dime porque no te gustan las carreteras. – dijo Ace. Pero al ver que la chica dudaba en responderle se adelanto a decir. – Recuerda que puedes contarme todo, no es bueno guardarse las cosas, si no de un momento a otro explotas.

Robin reflexiono unos segundos sobre lo que el chico le había dicho. Pero finalmente aunque un poco apresurada, dijo – Hace un año tuve un accidente….

Ah…lo siento, no quise…. – se disculpo Ace - De verdad, soy un tonto, no debí recordarte nada, de verdad, per…..

No te preocupes, no lo sabias…. – lo interrumpió Robin – De todas maneras terminarías enterándote…. Somos familia… o algo así….

Pues de todos modos, me alegra que hayas sido tú la que me lo contara – dijo el chico – me hace pensar que ya confías un poco más en mi jajaja.

No te hagas ilusiones – dijo la morena con un tono de burla. Aunque en su cabeza sabía que era cierto.

_Con Luffy y Nami_

Cuéntame como es tu casa de campo – pidió la pelirroja al chico.

Je, Te va a encantar – presumió el chico – Es enorme, bueno, la casa no es tan grande, pero el jardín es enorme, todo alrededor es bosque y en algunos lugares hay unos claros muy bonitos, además, cerca de ahí hay un lago donde se puede nadar. La verdad, uno se la pasa muy a gusto por ahí.

¿¿De verdad?? – Dijo Nami mientras imaginaba como podría ser la casa – Debe ser muy bonito. ¿Y hay más casas por ahí?

Si, pero están un poco separadas unas de otras. – contestó Luffy.

Wow, debes divertirte mucho por ahí. – dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

Jaja, si, pero ahora será mas divertido. – añadió el chico, y se acerco para decirle a Nami sin que Dragon ni Olvia oyeran – Porque irás tú.

Tenlo por seguro – volvió a decir la pelirroja muy sonriente.

Hola!!

Perdón por el retraso tan espantoso que me avente…. Pero había tenido muchas cosas que hacer, perdón.

Se que es un poco corto este capi, y la verdad no estoy tan contenta con el.. pero es que he tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews…. De verdad me motivan, y sin ellos no hubiera podido terminar este capítulo.

De nuevo mil disculpas.


End file.
